Outdoor barbeque grills and warming racks for barbeque grills are well known. Many of these barbeque grills have a lower housing and an upper housing and the upper housing is pivotally connected to the lower housing to move between a closed position, defining a cooking chamber to an open position exposing the lower housing for access of any food supported thereon. Typically, the lower housing supports a stationary cooking grill at one of a number of different height positions. A warming rack which is smaller in size than the cooking grill is pivotally secured to the upper housing and includes a pivoting front link to move with the upper housing in a manner to keep the warming rack generally horizontal. The warming rack in the closed position of the upper housing is closer to the cooking grill and in the raised position, moves upwardly and rearwardly to provide better access to the cooking grill. This warming rack typically includes a rod member pivotally secured in ports in the housing and a front pivoting linkage arrangement for providing the necessary parallelogram linkage.
The upper housing is typically quite high and in many cases, there is sufficient room to provide a second warming rack. The second warming rack is pivotally secured to the first warming rack by a linkage and is supported in a slot in the upper housing to allow for the additional movement provided at the upper housing. These types of warming racks have not proven popular, possibly because of the further modifications required to the upper housing as well as the somewhat complicated linkages involved.
The concept of the second warming rack is desirable, however, the additional costs and apparent complications, provide a substantial obstacle to the use of the structures.
The present invention provides a simple cost effective arrangement for overcoming the above deficiencies and providing the benefits of a second warming rack.